Starblaide
Okay, so I'm bad at talking about myself, but this is an "About Me" page, so it looks like I'll have to try anyways! First things first, my DC name is Starblaide, and that is what you probably know me by. I started in DC a long time ago, and I can't really remember year. Today, I have 800+ fans and 46300+ stars. More About Me I've been drawing for as long as I can remember, and enjoyed drawing Pokemon when I was little. I joined and started drawing on DC because it was fun, and I still love drawing today! I've just gotten a bit more serious about my artwork. I started out on DC drawing whatever came to mind (my first creation is a hamster Animod I made) and had fun doing so. I soon became a part of the rising PPG craze and got into drawing those. When the craze died down, I started drawing Sonic Characters, and it became a big part of my "path" as an artist. I drew Sonic Characters for a long time (over a year) before I started branching out and trying new styles. I already had a devianart account at the time and was exposed to all sorts of art. I tried animals and anime, and I enjoyed it but couldn't really draw them very well on the digital painters of DC. I noticed the PPG craze was starting up again and missed drawing in the little Power Puff girl style. So I started again! I also begun drawing chibi and anime and today I draw a wide range of things. Personality and Appearance I am currently 13 years old. I was born on November 18th 1999 (I'm a scorpio! :D). I look pretty much how I do in my PPG pictures of myself. I have long wavy/curly-ish hair, and it's dirty blonde. No bangs. No highlights. Greenish eyes. Not very tall. My wardrobe mainly consists of t-shirts. That's about it. I would say I'm a pretty introverted person. I don't talk much, and am rather shy. I enjoy quite and peaceful alone time, but I do love hanging out with my best friend. I am pretty clever and sarcastic. I replace humour with sarcasm because I'm not very good at making jokes. I would say I'm pretty loyal, but I don't trust others easily. And I can be very annoying sometimes, but that's okay, because my friends just annoy me back! YAY! I'm pretty literal. If you say something, make sure it's spot on, or I will be there to correct you. "Well TECHNICALLY..." seems to be one of my favorite lines. I also exaggerate a lot so it's kind of hypocritical... I have come to master the art of hiding my emotions, which comes in handy most of the time. I could be extremely angry but seem cool as a cucumber. I also love making puns. I suppose this really isn't necessary to tell you, but I guess you might want to know more about who I am so, keep reading! I honestly am no good at talking. I can't keep a conversation to save my life. I guess that's part of my inrovertedness. I am awkward. Very much so. Art Styles Today I draw mainly anime (deviantart and sketchbook) and PPG (Disney Create), but have gotten back into my chibi, sonic, animal, and MLP styles. On Disney, I am most known for my PPG style, but others know of my Sonic style, simply becuase of how long I drew sonic characters. What I Like Colors: I really love the colors blue and red Bands/Music: My favorite is Owl City, and I also love Secondhand Serenade, He Is We, Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, Sky Sailing, and The Hunts. Movies: I love the Nightmare Before Christmas, Harry Potter movies, The Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit, Rise of the Guardians, Wreck it Ralph, Monsters University, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Man of Steel, and the Batman Movies. My favorite Disney classic would either be Mulan or The Lion King. Books: The Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus series are my absolute favorite. I also love The Last Dragon Chronicles, The Wolves of the Beyond series, and The Hunger Games. I have read most of the Harry Potter Books. '''TV Shows: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Criminal Minds, Pokemon, Glee (though I only saw the first season), Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, and Teen Titans. The Mythical Show was a youtube show I like watching too. I also watch Good Mythical Morning (another youtube show) every day. '''People: '''My favorite youtubers are Tobuscus, Olan Rogers, Rhett and Link, Danisnotonfire, and Amazingphil. My favorite singer is Adam Young. I don't really have a favorite actor/actress but I do like Josh Hutcherson, Robert Downey Jr., Logan Lerman, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint. '''Games: '''I love all the Pokemon games, Scribblenauts, Mariocart, Super Smash Bros, LoZ Skyward Sword, Epic Mickey, and Animal Crossing New Leaf. '''Drawing Tools: '''I have my Wacom Bamboo Connect tablet. I also use my sketchbook and pencils for traditional art, and sometimes color them with my Reeves colored pencils or Prismacolor pencils. I use my laptop touchpad for drawings on DC. '''Things To Do: '''Draw, Write, play games, watch youtube, play with my dog.... eating... etc. '''Food: '''Ramen noodles, rice, popsicles, bagels, pizza... other delicious things. What I Don't Like *Swearing *Haters/Hate/trolls/rudeness *Art thieves/copiers *Talking (mainly in front of lots of people) *Being awkward (which is all the time) *People watching me draw (makes me feel self concious) *Feeling self concious *Spiders and other creepy bugs *Heights *Speeches *The Science Fair Fun Facts! :D *My dog is a dingo (carolina dog) and her name is Chestnut *I have no allergies *I have this polar bear hat I wear all the time in the winter *I own like ten pairs of knee socks *My favorite Pokemon is Arcanine *I enjoy roller skating with my friends The End I think that's it. I'd be happy to answer any questions that you have though, and do any requests! :) My deviantart page: http://star-socks.deviantart.com/